Littlest Things
by girl with a pearl jess
Summary: ALL HUMAN, BEWARE OF LEMONS IN FUTURE. MATURE READERS ONLY! Bella Swan has just been dared to go into Naughty By Night and buy something. Who does she run in to? Her hot co worker, of course. SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Mad World

**Summary: (The story is all human)** Bella _"Don't call me Isabella"_ Swan, a shy 21 year old from the small town of Forks, gets conned into a dare issued by her best friends, Alice Brandon; Rosalie Hale; Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley. The dare? Take a quick trip to the sex store (_what is a small town like Fork's doing with a sex shop, anyways_?) and buy something. The dare may seem lame to most, but it is absolutely mortifying to sweet Bella. While in the shop, she meets an attractive man that works with her and her friends, Edward Masen. Who just so happens to be there with some other men she works with, Jacob Black; Jasper Whitlock; Emmet McCarty and Mike Newton. As embarrassed as she is, she still can't help but feel utterly attracted to Edward. Soon, they become friends and through another dare issued by Bella's friends they find themselves falling in love. **[Inspired by the short story: Indulge Me]**

_**Just testing this out, if you like it review it. Then I'll continue it. Please be nice, hehe. Ps, I don't own. _

Bella Swan slowly opened the door to the risqué sex shop, _Naughty by Night_, praying to god she wasn't the color of a tomato. Her eyes were huge as she took in the shop, which surprisingly didn't look trashy like she assumed it would. It was almost tasteful looking, clean white walls, bright lighting—not at all like what they show in the movies or on television.

Bella couldn't help but wonder why the small town of Fork's had such a shop, it was very strange. It was even more strange that someone like Bella Swan would be caught in such a store. But here she was, on a dare issued by her best friends, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley.

Her heart began beating faster, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when the woman at the front counter issued her a welcome. Bella simply smiled in her direction and felt herself blushing a deeper red. _This is stupid, Bella, why did you come?_ She silently asked herself. _Because, I never back out on a dare._

For a minute, she thought about turning around and making a run for it, but as soon as she turned around she saw her friends sitting in the back of Jessica's black Mercedes smiling encouragingly at her. Alice even flashed thumbs up in her direction. _Damn, pixie_. Bella silently cursed her friend.

The girls were at Angela Webber's apartment for their weekly drink night, when Alice started jumping up and down and going on and on about how they should play truth or dare. Rosalie immediately agreed, and Bella knew if she had been one hundred percent sober she would have proclaimed the idea of truth or dare as 'childish' and 'so high school' but never-the-less she agreed.

And Bella was practically forced into choosing dare. _'Come on Bella, you always pick truth!'_ Alice shouted, trying to make Bella feel guilty. _'Yeah, Bells, we know practically everything about you anyways!'_ Jessica hiccupped into her glass. She could have just slapped herself for allowing them to pick her dare.

_What if someone I know sees me?_ She silently panicked, clutching her purse closer to her side. _Oh my god_, she silently gasped, _what if someone who knows my dad sees me?_ She knew it was silly to been panicked about running into someone who knew her father, since she was a grown woman, but still it would be absolutely terrifying if the news traveled to her father that she was shopping in a sex shop.

As if knowing what was bothering her, her phone vibrated with a text message from Angela. It simply stated '_Don't worry, if we see anyone we know, we'll text you so you can hide out in the store._' The text was meant to make her feel better, but she didn't. It only made her hands feel even more clammy.

Stepping into the store with finality she glanced around nervously, and looked around. To her right, there were books and tapes along with a few magazines. Just looking at the titles of them made her blush even more. _I can't believe they talked me into this!_

Slowly she closed her eyes in horror, and saw a beaded doorway to her left. She quickly turned, and walked into the room—thinking it would be an easy escape to calm her nerves. But no such luck, she opened her mouth in both surprise and disgust when she noticed different items hanging on the wall.

Those items just so happened to look like _penises_. She clutched her hand over her mouth and nearly passed out from embarrassment. There were so many different shapes, sizes…colors. Her heart was beating terribly fast and she felt as if she was about ready to bust out in hysteria or vomit.

Out of the corner of her eye, something caught her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was but picked it up and studied the box for a minute. To her surprise, she felt that her cheeks were no longer warm with blush. But immediately the blush came back when she realized what it was she was actually holding, a _vibrator._

She quickly dropped the box, and turned around only to collide with a warm, hard chest that clearly belonged to a guy. _Now you've done it, Bella._

"Whoa now, careful." The voice, soft as velvet said. Dear god, she knew that voice all to well. It belonged to a guy she worked with, one that made her heart skip a beat every time she saw him. _Edward Masen._

She froze, feeling all color drain from her face_. They promised they would warn me!_ She felt a pair of hands settle on her shoulders, trying to keep her from tripping over the box that lay at her feet. Bella slowly looked up into a pair of amazing green eyes that were boring into her with a teasing glint.

He leaned down to pick up the box, and tossed it to the side where she couldn't trip on it. Then he slowly leveled himself with her and looked in her eyes. "You okay, Isabella?"

Clearly embarrassed, Bella closed her eyes and prayed this was all a dream and she'd wake up. She peeked at his curious stare and closed her eyes again. _Wake up, wake up, wake up, damnit!_

"Isabella?" He asked again, his voice gentle and curious. His hands were still on her shoulders, and her skin was tingling from his touch.

When she didn't reply, he lifted her chin with the edge of his fist, her mouth which was slightly hanging open in shock automatically closed. He chuckled. "You know, you're about the shade of a red crayon, Isabella."

The way he said her name sent a jolt of excitement through her entire body. She quickly took a deep breath and tried to come up with something clever to say. No such luck, instead she replied quietly. "I'm absolutely mortified."

"Yeah? Why's that?

She broke the gaze with him and looked down at her feet, refusing to look up at him. Edward Masen was the man of her dreams, in more ways than one. She'd admired him from afar for the last year and a half, but she knew she'd never have him. He was one of the very attractive men at work, that all the female workers wanted in their pants.

With his messy bronze hair and bright green eyes, and his fit body thanks to going to the gym it was a total given that women would fall at his feet. Bella had heard the rumors, too. In a small work environment like the publishing company she worked at, everyone knew everyone else's business.

And she'd heard the tales of past relationships he had with several of her co workers. To say the least Edward had…_a lot_ and he certainly knew how to use it. In other words, he knew how to please a woman _very_ well.

She'd heard the same thing about his friends, and she'd certainly noticed them too. They were, after all, the only guys that worked at Little Brown. There was Jasper Whitlock, it was obvious he was Edward's wing man. He was very tall, well built and had blonde shaggy hair. Jacob Black was the gorgeous one, with long dark hair that he pulled into a lazy pony tail everyday. Bella swore that he was prettier than most girls.

Emmet McCarty was the bigger one of the guys, he had a dark pile of curls on his head and had a smile that could light up a whole room. He was the easiest to be around, always cracking jokes and complimenting everyone. Lastly, there was Mike Newton. He was, to say the least, the least attractive of the five. He was very perverted, and tried to make passes at Bella and her friends all the time.

At work, Bella tried her best to avoid having a conversation with Edward, simply because whenever she was around him she could barely breath or talk. _Cat got your tongue, much? _He, well, _dazzled_ her.

Now, here she was barely a foot away from him, his hands locked on her shoulders standing in the middle of a _porn_ shop. _Yeah, life could be utterly cruel sometimes._

Bella groaned.

Edward released her shoulders, apparently amused. He smirked before he put an arm around her shoulders, leading her a few feet away from where they originally stood. "Take deep breaths, Isabella. It'll be alright."

In his iron grip, Bella looked up at him, or rather peeked up at him nervously. He looked pretty well put together, his bronze hair clearly had just been washed, it was sticking to his pale skin. His cheeks had a pinkish tint to them, obviously from the cold winter air. He must of just come in, damn her friends! And of course, her luck she would run in to him.

He looked down at her and offered her a crooked smile. "I can call you Isabella, right? Or would you rather me call you Ms. Swan?"

"Um, I…actually…go by…Bella…" She said, trying not to pass out on the floor.

"Sounds good, _Bella_," He smirked at her, and gently nudged her, his green eyes twinkling. "I mean, this situation we've gotten into lends a certain intimacy, don't you think?"

_Think?_ Think? She could hardly breath, let alone think straight when she is near him.

"Bella?"

After a few silent moments, Bella cleared her throat—twice—and managed to croak out. "Yes, I…suppose it does."

He nodded his head and smiled that damn crooked smile again. Breath, Bella. "Exactly," He must of felt bad for her, so he added. "Of course, call me Edward…Mr. Masen makes me sound rather old."

"I suppose you're right…there's no reason to be formal…" She stopped herself from saying _in here_ and bit her lip.

He nodded his head in agreement, and her cheek burned in embarrassment again. Tomorrow, she'd see him at work and just with her luck, probably run into him several times. He would look at her and remember seeing her here…checking out…sex toys…and god only knows what else.

She must have looked as if she were going to pass out, so he gently tugged her into a booth that you could preview…er, movies in and sat her down next to him. "Better?"

Bella drew in a deep breath and prayed she could find the strength to stop looking like a complete fool in front of Edward. "I'm…yeah…it's just, I'm…not used…well, obviously not used to being some place like this."

"Obviously," He replied, removing his hands from her and shoving them deep into the pockets of his grey jacket. He clearly wasn't embarrassed about being in here, so he cleared his throat and smirked at her. "So, looking for something in particular?"

"I was…just curious." She lied, not wanting him to know she came in her due to a dare her friends had ordered she do.

"Uh-huh," Edward grinned, showing his white teeth. His smile practically lit up his whole face, she just starred at him for a minute. After a few more minutes of awkward silence he cocked his head. "Cat got your tongue? Or are you considering buying yourself a new vibrator?"

Bella backed away from him, both shocked and embarrassed beyond belief by his suggestion. "Of course not!"

Edward chuckled and let his eyes linger down her body. His expression was emotionless, but he was gazing at Bella for so long she started to fidget. "Calm down, Bella, I was only teasing."

Bella nearly jumped up from the spot she was sitting in when she heard the bell above the shop door ding. Several more men wandered in, and she recognized them immediately. They were Edward's friends…great, just her luck. "Oh good lord," She said out loud without realizing it.

Edward glanced at his friends with a smirk, but pulled the curtain back and chuckled. "I take it you don't want to be seen here?"

Panicked, Bella considered jumping out of the booth and making a run for it. "I'd rather not, no."

"Then I'll be your knight in shining armor," He smiled, scooting closer to her. "We can hide in here until they're gone."

They sat there in silence for a minute and Bella drew in a breath, trying to calm herself down. Instead, she breathed in Edward's sent again. He smelt so…delicious, she practically melted right then and there.

Edward moved beside her, getting even closer than before and brought her a bit closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as if it were natural. She squeaked, without realizing it—as if she were burned by his touch. "Shh, if you make to much noise they'll hear you and know we're in here."

Without realizing it, she gratefully leaned into his side and sighed. It felt good leaning into him, as if they were made of the same mold—they fit perfectly together. "Bella?" He asked softly, rubbing her back. Apparently, she forgot how to breath again.

She leaned against him, almost to the point of sitting on his lap when she felt something poke her. She felt her face flush and realized Edward had an erection.

"Your heart is racing, Bella." Edward whispered into her ear, letting his lips linger there for a moment. She held her breath as he gently kissed her temple. "They're gone now, Isabella."

Her breath caught, suddenly remembering why she was in the shop in the first place. The dare, she needed to complete the dare.

He slowly slid out of the booth, tugging her gently with him. "I think I know what section you'd like, sweet heart. C'mon, I'll help you."

Holy shit. Did he just call her sweet heart?

Bella followed him slowly, until they were back in the room with all the vibrators and other pleasure probes. He picked up a box and shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you're not allowed to see it just yet." And turned to walk to the cash register, leaving her behind.

She quickly followed him to the cash register and he smiled down at her. "Hold on, this is my treat."

He quickly paid, and held on to the bag. She went to reach for it but he shook his head. "Bella, I think we should make a date so I can properly instruct you on how to use these…goodies."

Her breath caught, and she nearly fainted. Seriously? Was he serious? Before she could reply he reached over and brushed her cheek before pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "See, Bella, I believe we're of a similar mind. And I think we'll get along real well, don't you?"

She gulped. "When?"

His smile widened and his eyes had a certain, unfamiliar glitter to them. "Tomorrow?"

She nodded her head slowly, clearly still in shock. "Alright…I'll, uh, order us a pizza…if that's okay with you…"

"Sure," He nodded his head as he opened the door for her and waited for her to walk out. He stopped and looked down at her, flashing her a killer smile. "Six o'clock good with you?"

"Alright,"

The cold wind was making Bella's dark hair swirl around her face, and she heard someone honk a horn which just caused her to jump. Edward turned around with a smug smile on his face. "Your friends are waiting,"

She nodded her head and turned to walk towards them, but instead Edward walked into her path way and she stopped. He starred down at her for a minute, receiving a look of confusion on Bella's face. "I'm going to kiss you, Bella, if that's alright with you."

Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards for a minute. She felt like a girl who was about to receive her first kiss, before she could fall he grabbed her gently and brought her up his chest. She mutely nodded her head.

"Alright," He whispered, leaning down slowly. Her eyes began to drift shut and he gently placed his lips to hers. She was breathing to hard, too fast. It was as if she'd never been kissed before, but he knew she had—she did have a boyfriend when they started working together, after all.

Ever so slowly, she brought her hands up to his neck and wrapped them at the base. She crept up on her tip toes and kissed him back, slowly but then with more enthusiasm. She stroked his tongue with her own and he quietly moaned into her mouth, reaching his hand down and gently cupping her ass.

When they pulled away from each other all Edward could say was, "Jesus,"

Bella still had her hands around his neck and whispered, "Edward,"

"I'm sorry…that was a bit…out of line, especially in public." Edward said softly, caressing her cheek. "I mean, we're out in the open, babe."

Her dark chocolate eyes were wide and hungry. "Look, Bella, maybe you should just come home with me…now…we're both free tonight, right?"

"Oh," Bella stiffened and looked around. She turned to see her friends starring at her with their mouths wide open in shock and she shook her head. "Oh, no…no, I can't. Not yet."

"Why not?" He asked gently, bringing her closer to him. Then he remembered her friends. "Plans with the girls, huh?"

She nodded her head and turned to walk away, she still was clearly intimidated by him and embarrassed about running in to him. She looked almost eager to escaped. "I'll see you…tomorrow…at work…"

"Yeah…alright. Until then," He agreed, lifting her chin again and softly kissing the side of her mouth.


	2. Slow Ride

_**I would have updated sooner, but, it wasn't coming out right and then it wouldn't let me upload it last night HAHA._

_LONGER AUTHORS NOTE AT END. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

* * *

  
_

Edward Masen watched as Isabella Swan stumbled away from him, he could tell she was still frazzled from the kiss he'd given her. Hell, _he_ was still frazzled from it. He could barely contain his excitement, and by his excitement he meant little Edward who just so happened to be trying to make a special guest appearance in the store. He still couldn't believe how the night's events had turned on him.

The night started out pretty normally, Edward and his friends were just lounging around Mike Newton's apartment, and Edward received a text from one of his co workers, Alice Brandon. The text simply stated that Alice and her friends—including Isabella, would be going to _Naughty by Night_ and that was all he needed to hear. He quickly jumped off the tacky sofa that was in the middle of Mike's living room, grabbed the keys to his Volvo and was out the door.

When he arrived at _Naughty by Night_ he saw Alice and her friends sitting in someone's car, upon seeing him Alice waved him over and told him Isabella was inside. She dug her fire red nails into his wrist and told him to go in and make sure no disgusting old man would hit on her. Naturally, he had gone in and found her—and made a few purchases for her.

And now, he was leaning against his car, starring off into the darkness after Isabella and her friends drove away. His heart was picking up speed and he chuckled to himself. He felt like a high school boy, the way he was getting giddy over a woman. She's just a girl, he reminded himself before speeding off into the night.

_Just a girl I want to see right now._

* * *

Bella barely made it to her friend, Angela's car without stumbling. Yes, she was klutzy. Beyond klutzy, if you will. But now, she was much less coordinated. And she was sure it wasn't from the alcohol that was in her system—it was from that damn kiss she just shared with Edward Masen. _Stupid hormones._

Automatically her hand flew up and touched her lips. Did she imagine that, or did it actually happen? A girl's shrill voice interrupted her thoughts. "Dang, Bella! That kiss was a scorcher!"

Bella opened the car door and slid in. She was in the passenger seat and turned to face her best friend, Alice Brandon, who was sitting in the back and giggling like a school girl. "Tell us Bella, how much did you _love_ that?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh, she rolled her eyes and put on her seat belt, waiting for Angela to drive away. She felt the color return to her cheeks and she replied, "It was…good."

Rosalie Hale snorted from beside Alice, and elbowed Jessica Stanley. "Please," Rosalie waved her hand in a dismissal. "Edward's ears were practically steaming, that was hot Bells."

"I don't disagree." Jessica smiled at Bella and then sighed. "If only it were me,"

Rosalie snorted again. "You implying you want to kiss Bella, Jess?"

Jessica narrowed her eyes and laughed. "No way. But Edward on the other hand…"

"Guys," Bella groaned, bringing her hands up to her reddened face. Not even two minutes in the car and she was already getting the third degree from her friends. It was to be expected, sure. But it was quite annoying.

"What? If we can't kiss the infamous Edward Masen, we at least need to have details." Jessica giggled and pushed her hair away from her face. "C'mon Bell-a."

"Why do I feel like I'm in high school again?" Bella chuckled, glancing around the car and asking Angela. "Can you drive me home, please?"

"Sure, sure." Angela replied, turning into Bella's apartment complex. She parked in one of the guest spots and everyone made their way out of the car. Jessica and Rosalie were huddled together, giggling. Surely they were discussing the kiss still. Bella glared at them briefly before redirecting her attention to the apartment building.

"Did I invite you guys in?" Bella teased her friends, walking up the front steps and using her key. She turned the door knob and walked inside while the rest of the girls followed her inside.

"Please, like we need an invitation to your place." Rosalie rolled her violet eyes and walked up the steps to Bella's apartment.

After a few seconds the girls stumbled up the stairs to Bella's place, and all began to take their shoes off. The smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies filled the air, and Bella made her way into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Once she had the mugs of hot cocoa heating, she handed the plate of cookies to the others.

"Thanks Betty Crocker," Rosalie winked at Bella before taking a cookie and biting into it. She turned her violet eyes on Bella again and studied her. "You're still red,"

Angela laughed softly before saying, "You guys should stop giving her the third degree."

"Thank you," Bella agreed with Angela. She quickly got up and placed the hot cocoa on a tray and brought it to her friends.

Alice squealed. "Oh, Bella, you absolutely spoil us!"

The other's chuckled at Alice's comment and Jessica asked, "So, do you think things will be awkward at work tomorrow?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Bella lied.

"You are the worst liar, Bells." Rosalie narrowed her eyes and starred at Bella for a few minutes. "Your brain's practically going on overdrive thinking about what may or may not happen tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon, I'm not that—" Bella stopped, only to be interrupted by her intercom buzzing. "Ugh, that better not be Chris Johnston."

"He still bothers you?" Angela asked, sighing. Chris Johnston moved into the apartment complex a few years ago and had developed a crush on Bella. He would often just show up at random times and ask her out on a date. It got frustrating, because he just didn't get the hint that Bella wasn't interested in him.

Bella nodded and buzzed for whoever it was outside to come on in. _Maybe he just forgot his key_. She silently said to herself. But when a knock came on the door she groaned.

Rosalie got up from where she was sitting and laughed. "I'll take care of this," She promised Bella, while she quickly opened the door as Bella walked back into the living room. When she saw who was standing outside her mouth flew open, and she just starred.

"Um, Bella…" Rosalie giggled as she turned to walk away from the door, revealing Edward Masen leaning against the door frame with a devil's smile playing on his lips. His green eyes were twinkling, and his hair was falling into his eyes.

Bella got up and stopped dead in her tracks, the redness returning to her face for the billionth time that night. There was a few moments of silence as she just starred at him, and her friends giggled.

"Hey, easy now. Don't make me feel too welcomed," He joked, starting to come inside the apartment. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, sure." Bella said, shaking her head and trying to get herself out of la-la land.

Bella heard Jessica whisper something perverted into Rosalie's ear, which was followed by a chuckled from Rosalie. "Behave," Angela whisper shouted at the girls and looked up and smiled.

"Uh—um…what're you doing here, Edward?" Bella asked, as she moved out of his way so he could come into the living room.

Edward shrugged and replied, "Just was in the neighborhood."

"How do you know where I live, anyways?"

"It's very easy to find out where people live, Isabella." Edward said calmly as he walked over to the couch and sat in between Alice and Angela. "Hey, ladies."

Angela turned bright red while Alice replied, "Edward," And nodded her head.

"I decided to bring by, your…well, our…purchases." He winked at Bella and chuckled slightly.

"Oh," Bella said simply, ignoring the curious glances from her friends.

"We were just having some hot cocoa and cookies, why don't you join us, Edward?" Alice asked sweetly, ever the hostess even though this wasn't her place. She quickly got up and walked over to the kitchen table, and sat down.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded, her blonde hair bobbing up and down. "Join us. Bella makes the best cookies,"

Edward's green eyes turned to look at Bella. She still had a red color to her face, and it was obvious his presence didn't make her one hundred percent comfortable. "You bake, Bella?" He asked. Somehow, it didn't surprise him.

"They're just chocolate chip, nothing special." She mumbled. Edward noted that she apparently didn't enjoy being in the spotlight, so to speak.

"My favorite," He smiled warmly at her, trying his hardest to make her a little more comfortable. He slowly made his way into the adjoining kitchen/dining room and sat down next to Alice. While he sat, he took in the sight of the apartment. It was small, sure. But it was also very homey. Very warm and cozy, it immediately made him feel at home. He liked it instantly.

"So, Rosalie," Edward said, waiting for everyone to sit down. "Have you been out with Emmet, lately?"

"Emmet?" Rosalie asked, sounding suspicious. "No, why?"

"He always talks about you," Edward said, taking a bite out of a cookie. "Well, actually, always is an understatement."

"Oh," Rosalie's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but then a slight smile appeared on her face as if she were excited that Emmet talked about her.

Taking another bite of the cookie he groaned in appreciation. "Damn, Bella, these cookies_ are_ amazing."

Bella nodded and gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear you like them."

Bella sat down at the table, opposite of him. For some reason he wanted to reach across the table and bring her hands in his, as if there were some kind of magnetic pull. But, he knew she wouldn't want any more attention brought to her.

So, moving slowly so no one noticed, Edward stretched out his legs. His feet bumped Bella's and before she could withdraw, he caged her legs with his own. Beneath the table, their knees touched: his outside of hers. He watched her over his cup of hot chocolate and saw her go still, then draw a deep breath. Her gaze lifted and locked with his.

For a minute the two just stared at each other, as if it was only them in the room.

Rosalie chuckled, "You guys are embarrassing me. I think it's time that the girls and I hit the road, right Angela?"

Angela studied the too for a moment and giggled. "I think you're right, Rose."

Alice and Jessica nodded their agreement and shared a look. "No, no. I mean, you haven't finished your cocoa." Bella jumped to her feet as her friends began putting on their jackets.

"Bella, we can drink cocoa together anytime." Rosalie said, bringing Bella in for a hug and whispering. "By the looks of things, if we don't go now Edward is liable to self-combust. The man is all but salivating. And, it isn't over the cookies." She winked and turned to the others.

Edward, who somehow managed to hear Rosalie whisper, chuckled. "How astute of you,"

"Nah. Men are just to easy to read," Rosalie rolled her eyes and made her way out of the apartment, the rest of the girls in tow and Alice giggled before she closed the door. "Bye, Bella! Behave! And call me later."

"Call us all and _don't _behave!" Jessica added from outside the door.

Seconds later, Edward heard the door close and set his drink down. He got up on his feet and Bella backed away.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, part of him was teasing but he couldn't help but ask. She looked as if he was cornering her.

Bella flattened her hands on the counter and braced herself. She took a deep breath and her eyes seemed to get wider. "No, I'm not afraid of you."

"Good," Edward said confidently as he walked over to her until his legs were on either side of hers, little Edward seemed to enjoy making a guest appearance, as he pressed up against her belly. He put his hands over hers and stared at her mouth.

"No matter what, you don't have to fear me. All right?" He said quietly. When she frowned her added. "Believe me, Bella."

She nodded slowly, "Alright."

He took a deep breath. "I need another kiss,"

"Uh, alright," Bella replied softly. She closed her eyes and turned her face up, pursing her lips.

Grinning, Edward smoothed a finger over her lips before bringing his own to hers. He gently traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. She lifted her arms to his neck and opened her mouth for him. He began to lick his way inside, tasting her mouth.

After a small, shocked sound, Bella struggled to free herself from his grasp. Frustrated, Edward released her and lifted his head, ready to apologize. But instead, she launched herself at him.

Her hands were frantic on his chest and shoulders, his neck and his face. She seemed to enjoy touching him, and it was obvious she enjoyed kissing him. Her mouth landed on his with inept exuberance until Edward helped by turning his head to adjust the fit.

This kiss was different from the one they shared in the parking lot, they were now without their coats and he could feel her nipples stiffen against his chest. He slowly, ever so gently, wedged a hand between their bodies and caressed her breast with his palm.

Bella groaned in raw appreciation and Edward could feel her heart beat galloping madly. His hands automatically reached down to cup her ass. Against her mouth he whispered, "God, Bella, you're so beautiful."

And like a cornered cat, Bella pushed him away and turned away.

Dumbfounded, he starred at her and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. One minute she was practically attacking him, the next she acted like he was attacking her. Edward struggled to catch his breath, and began to realize he had wanted to be in this position with Bella for a long time. And he certainly wasn't going to give up now.

He softly grabbed her shoulders, "Bella?"

She shook her head, her voice was trembling. "Let me go."

He hesitated, unsure what he should do. "Alright. But, can you tell me why?"

She wouldn't turn and look at him. "I'm…not…going to…"

"Not going to, what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Not going to do whatever it was you were trying to do.'

"What exactly was I trying to do?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know!" She turn to glared at him. "You were grabbing my…my…"

"Your ass?" His voice dropped and he said with great sincerity. "Bella, honey, you have a fantastic ass. A world class ass."

She appeared startled and then laughed and covered her face with her hands. Edward relaxed a little bit. He thought he had pushed her too far.

Gently, he eased her against him and began rubbing her back, not in a sexual way, but more in a soothing way. She was still trembling a bit—and was snickering. Edward's chest suddenly felt tight with an emotion that definitely wasn't sexual in nature.

He kissed her temple, "Bella…if I promise not to do any more ass grabbing, can I kiss you again?" He offered her a crooked smile.

Her words were quiet. "That…that wasn't the problem."

He sighed, despite his frustrated state he really wanted to figure Bella out…and in the end it would be worth it. So instead of kissing her, he said. "How about we sit down and finish our cocoa and cookies?"

Her eyes brightened a little and she smiled, "You don't mind?"

He decided to tease her a little, see if she would smile again. So, in a sexy rumble, Edward said. "You've got great cookies, too, Bella."

She giggled and then groaned. "I'm embarrassed again."

"Why?"

"Because I acted like an idiot."

"Oh, I don't know." He nuzzled against her hair, breathing in her shampoo and enjoying the way her silky hair felt. "If some guy grabbed my ass like that, I'd probably act the same way."

She slugged him and shook with laughter. Edward smiled, too. It amazed him, that despite the raging hard-on that by all accounts wouldn't be appeased any time soon, he was actually enjoying himself.

"I didn't know you were so funny, Edward." Bella said, smiling at him as she sat down at the table.

"I suppose there's a lot we don't know about each other." Edward shrugged, sitting down next to her and placing his arm over her shoulder. "But, now is a good time. Let's drink that cocoa, and then I'll head home and we'll see each other at work tomorrow."

"Alright." Bella agreed, taking a drink of her cocoa.

* * *

**A.N:** Part two of their evening getting to know each other sometime soon (probably sometime this weekend). I didn't want to make it too long, but there will be a part two to this chapter because they have a lot more to say to each other. Sorry if it's not good, guys! No mean reviews, please? Or constructive criticism. I'm just doing this for fun, it's not meant to be perfect.

**Special Thanks**: Thanks to those who reviewed the story, and/or put it in their alerts/favorites. 11 reviews, 9 favorites, 31 alerts. Made me smile, guys!


	3. No Boundaries

_I don't own Twilight. Review, nicely please. I'm, uh, you know…sorry for not updating like I planned on it. But have no fear! I'm on holiday break, which, roughly means: I will update every chance I get…unless my friends kidnap me. I already have the next few chapters written...but, I won't update unless I get 10 or more reviews !

* * *

  
_

_Previously…_

"_I didn't know you were so funny, Edward." Bella said, smiling at him as she sat down at the table._

"_I suppose there's a lot we don't know about each other." Edward shrugged, sitting down next to her and placing his arm over her shoulder. "But, now is a good time. Let's drink that cocoa, and then I'll head home and we'll see each other at work tomorrow."_

"_Alright." Bella agreed, taking a drink of her cocoa._

--

Cautiously Edward tugged Bella closer to him and smiled into her hair. They had been talking for a couple hours now, and it was getting late. This, by far, was one of the longest conversations he's ever had with a woman who he wasn't related to. They had talked about almost everything--from boring things like the weather and politics, to work...they even talked about their childhood and teenage years. Edward even told her the story about how once, he got stuck in a tree.

Thankfully his story had earned a few chuckles from her, and he felt like she was finally starting to feel more comfortable around him. He was about ready to say something when Bella's phone started ringing, she quickly jumped up and answered it. After a few minutes he realized she was going to be talking to whoever for a few minutes so he got up and placed their mugs in her sink. He rinsed them off and proceeded to clean them.

After about ten minutes, he turned around to see Bella starring at him with a look of confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking her curiously and offering her a crooked smile.

"I, uh...just didn't expect you to start doing my dishes." Bella shrugged and chuckled a bit. He doubted she realized that after she said that she bit her lip nervously, and that drove him insane. _This girl is seriously going to be the death of me._

They starred at each other for a few minutes and he walked over to her, never breaking the eye contact they held. "C'mere, Bella." Edward said, leading her to the chair in the living room and sitting her down. Startled amazement crossed her face as he knelt down in front of her. He offered her another smile and then became seriously. "Can I be honest with you, Isabella?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it, he didn't even realize he had called her Isabella instead of Bella.

"Sure," She said, her voice seemed out of breath as she starred into his green eyes. But it was he, who was currently out of breath, looking into her deep brown eyes. He almost forgot what he was going to say to her while he starred into those eyes.

He grabbed her other hand and looked her in the eyes, to not only read her reaction to what he was about to say, but to make sure she understood him when he said this. "I am dying to make love to you right now. But, right now, I can't allow myself to do that. I have wanted you since you first started working with me, but I am not a pig. I still would like to hang out with you tomorrow, Bella, but...if you would like to wait a while we could just....I don't know, go to the movies or something."

The look of amazement turned to disbelief on her pale face.

Edward smiled gently at her, hoping she remembered the hint he dropped outside of the store earlier and didn't think he was crazy. The look on her face told him she remembered. "I just don't want you to feel rushed,"

She covered her mouth with her hand and just starred at him while she turned a delicious shade of pink.

As if his hands had a mind of their own, he lifted them to her hair and tucked a piece behind her ear. He absolutely adored her hair and couldn't help but touch the dark waves. They were as soft as silk, and smelt like strawberries.

"I...I'm new to this."

Her confession didn't shock him in the least. He could tell by the way she stumbled with things in the shop that she wasn't used to such things. "I figured that," He said gently, continuing running his hands through her hair. _How new_ is what he really wanted to know. But then he assumed he would find out soon enough.

"I want to tomorrow, I really do." She said softly, he almost didn't hear her and had to lean in a bit to catch what she said.

_Thank god_. "If you're sure that's what you want,"

"It is," She assurred him and reached out to touch his hair, she hesitated before she ran her fingers through his bronze mess.

It was a wonder his breath hadn't come in pants. As it was, Edward had to take two deep breaths, close his eyes and count to ten trying to get rid of the buldge that was threatening to break lose in his pants. But no matter what he did, it still hurt.

"Alright," He said in a husky tone.

Bella smiled and brought her hand out of his hair, slowly touching his jaw. "You know, you're pretty terrific."

"You sound surprised," Edward said as he straightened at the discomfort from both his boner and sitting on the ground. After a few minutes of thinking it over he said. "I'm going to have to go soon, before I insist on kissing you all over the place...because you, Bella, are pure fire."

Bella looked down at her lap and frowned. "But I'm not," And then, in a whisper that Edward was certain he wasn't meant to hear. "I'm not beautiful either."

Edward starred at her in surprise. So that's what had bothered her earlier in the night, the compliment. Judging by the seriousness of her expression, she really believed what she said. She also looked more vulnerable than any woman should, sitting there with such an expression.

Trying to lighten the mood he raised his hands and studied them.

That quickly got her attention. "What are you doing?"

Edward continued looking at his hands and then sticking his lip out as if he were trying to look at it. "I'm looking to see if I've got any visible burns so I can prove to you how wrong you are."

"Burns?"

"You are hot, lady. Believe me, I know. So hot, in fact, I would've sworn my fingertips were singed from touching you."

What he said was so ridiculous, but so sweet, Bella couldn't help but smile. Edward lifted his hand up to his mouth and blew on his fingers, causing Bella to laugh out loud.

"That's better," He said placing his hands at his side and smiling down at her.

Bella looked at him, standing in front of her. It was a sight she never, ever expected to see. Edward sitting in her house...it was all just a dream, probably. Since it was no longer late at night--but early in the morning, Bella noticed the stubble that had started to form on Edward's face. She had felt the stuble when he kissed her.

Edward caught her starring at him and smirked. "What?"

Bella smiled at him and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh," Edward chuckled as he leaned back down by her. "I think you should tell me what you're thinking,"

"It's just...I guess I'm...it's just weird seeing you in my apartment, I guess." Bella admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I guess, I just..."

"What?" Edward smiled at her.

"I've thought about you here before...but...it's just...weird you being here right now," Bella said, letting the familiar blush rise to her cheeks.

"You've thought about me before?" Edward teased.

"I--Yeah."

"How often?" He leaned in to her and place a soft kiss on her kneck.

Bella tensed but said. "Often enough."

"I see," He said standing up and bringing her with him. He gave her a hug, and felt her tense again at the sudden contact.

"You're awfully excited," She laughed nervously as she felt his buldge poking her stomach again.

"I, ah, yeah." Edward replied, releasing her from the hug. Silently he looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore how close they still were. He cleared his throat and said, "I should probably...go, before I...lose control and try to jump you right now," He smirked at her and she just smiled nervously in return, backing away from him a little bit.

Without thinking, he cupped her head between his large hands and kissed her nose, her chin and then her lips. Against her lips he asked, "Will you think about me tonight, Bella?"

When he stepped back from her and looked at her face, her eyes were still closed. She quickly opened them and looked at him, without speaking she nodded her head. Edward stepped towards the door and smiled at her, "Until tomorrow, then."

* * *


	4. Fashion

_I would have updated sooner, but, my computers been being really slow and I couldn't get it to cooperate. I'm sorry y'all. But here's the next chapter. Reviews= I will update more frequently, if the reviews keep comin'.  
_

_

* * *

Can't remember what I did last night  
Maybe I shouldn't of given in,  
But I just couldn't fight  
Hope I didn't but I think I might've  
Everything, everything is still a blur  
Can't remember what I did last night  
Everything, everything is still a blur  
Can't remember what I did last night  
Everything, everything is still a blur_

-Blur ; Britney Spears

* * *

The next day at work, Edward stood outside of the area he knew Bella and her friends worked in. The day was halfway over, and he hadn't even had the chance to see Bella and make sure their plans for the evening were still going to happen. He knew that it was almost time for her last break of the day, and then in two hours they would be together.

He could hear giggles from the opposite side of the door, so he placed his ear to the door to listen. _Maybe she'll say something about me_. He thought to himself before cursing. _Damnit I sound like a high school boy_.

--

Bella sat patiently as her friends chattered about the previous nights events. It was their break, and she really wished she could get away from them for a few minutes. But, she didn't want to interrupt. That would be too rude, and Bella Swan just wasn't rude.

"So, Bella, come on. What did you guys do last night?" Rosalie asked, raising her perfectly trimmed eyebrows at Bella and smiling suggestively.

"We just talked," Bella shrugged, leaning back in her chair and frowning at Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and leaned on her desk. "I mean the dirty details Bella dear."

Bella turned her usual shade of pink at Rosalie's question and ducked her head a bit, allowing her dark hair to fall into her eyes and cover her blush. "N-Nothing...really, we just talked. And kissed. But basically just talked."

"You wanted more than kissing." Alice stated, pushing her spikey hair up a bit and smiling at Bella, assuring her she wasn't just picking on her.

Bella nodded and typed something into her computer. "Well, yeah...I guess I did, but, I don't know...we're hanging out again tonight so--"

"You're hanging out with him two nights in a row?" Rosalie snorted, disbelief clear in her tone of voice. She glanced at Bella and saw that her face was serious, and she was no longer blushing. "Ohmygod you're serious. Nice going Swan."

"You just sounded like a high schooler." Alice replied rolling her eyes and walking over to Bella's desk. When she reached the desk she quickly sat on top of it and smiled down at Bella.

"What's that look for?" Bella asked, crinkling her nose at Alice smiling down at her. "Oh no, no. No, no, no. We are not going shopping."

"Bella, please!" Alice giggled and tugged on the sleeve of Bella's white shirt. "Let me dress you up, just tonight. Please, please please!"

"Ooh, if you get to dress her up I get to do her hair and makeup." Rosalie smirked at Bella and fluffed her golden hair.

"No way, you guys are not playing Bella Barbie tonight. Not happening," Bella frowned as someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Edward walked in smiling. "Ladies." He nodded at the three girls and sat down in the chair across from Bella's desk. He watched as Bella shared a look with the other two, and she mouthed the word 'no' to them. Alice just gigled and Rosalie smirked.

"Hey Eddie, what's your favorite color?" Rosalie asked warmly at Edward and standing up.

"Brown," Edward answered with no hesitation. _Weird, my favorite color isn't brown_. He thought to himself and glanced at Bella. _But her eye color is._

"Ew," Alice wrinkled her nose in false disgust. "Hey Rose, I need to go get some copies of...uh, this paper. Want to come with me? We can discuss what we want to," She smiled at Bella. "dress someone up in tonight."

Rosalie simply smirked at Bella and waved goodbye to Edward as she and Alice left the office.

"So...what do you want?" Bella asked sharply, a little too sharply and she immediately apologized. "Oh god, that sounded really bitchy of me. I'm sorry...I just meant--"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked me what I want, I said you." Edward clarified smiling at her before he stood up and sat where Alice had been sitting on her desk.

"Me?" Bella said, still not believing that he could possibly want someone like her.

"No, Rosalie." Edward shook his head and chuckled. When Bella didn't laugh along with him he frowned. "Seriously Bella, is it so hard to believe that someone could want you?"

"Yes." Bella replied in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Well believe it, love." Edward said as he leaned over and kissed her forhead. "Two more hours." He added in a whisper.

Bella's cheeks grew warm at this and she nodded her head in agreement. "Two hours."

Edward leaned closer and brushed his lips across hers. Bella reached up and grabbed his hair, bringing him closer while she deepened the kiss. Luckily, Edward hadn't gotten to distracted by Bella's kisses and he gently pulled her off of him and smiled down at her. "Six o'clock, Bella. Be ready for me."

--

"Bell-ah, shut up and deal with it." Alice smiled as she pulled her tiny yellow car into the mall parking lot. "We're just going to get you a few things to be ready for tonight."

Alice had asked their boss for permission to leave early, as long as they came an hour early the next day. Which, normally wouldn't have worked. But no one ever denied Alice Brandon of anything. It was like denying Little Orphan Annie of something--you just can't do it.

"We don't have a lot of time," Rosalie reminded them as they got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. A few guys whistled at the girls, and Rosalie responded by flicking them off. "He's coming to your apartment at six, right?"

Bella nodded as a teenage boy opened the doors for the girls and tried to look down Rosalie's shirt. "Yeah, six."

"So we've got," Rosalie looked at her watch and then back at the girls. "An hour and a half before he's at your house. So, I'm thinking we just go to one store that has everything we need, that way we have time to get you back and get you ready."

"This isn't going to work," Bella groaned as she ran her fingers through the ends of her hair nervously. "And what do you mean everything?"

"I'm thinking Victoria's Secret." Alice said, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her in the direction of the popular store. "Rose, you're in charge of makeup. I'll get everything else."

"What do you mean everything else?" Bella asked again, taking a deep breath and trying to yank her hand out of Alice's tiny yet strong one.

"I'm thinking blues for clothing and lingerie. So, stick with something natural looking makeup wise." Alice said, facing Rosalie and ignoring Bella's groans and complaints.

"Of course," Rosalie smiled. "I'm thinking just browns for the eyes, maybe a little grey. And then a pale pink shimmer for the lips."

"Sounds good, think you can find that all in fifteen minutes?" Alice said, eyeing Rosalie nervously as she pulled Bella in the direction of the clothing.

"My name isn't Rosalie Hale for nothing." Rosalie smirked as she waved at the two and made her way to the opposite end of the store.

--

Thirty five minutes and two shopping bags full of perfumes, makeup, lingerie and clothing later the three friends made their way out of the store and practically ran to Alice's car. They made it back to Bella's apartment in remarkable time--they had twenty five minutes before Edward would be there, and that was plenty of time in Alice's opinion to get her friend ready for the night.

"Okay, Bella, here go change into this." Alice handed Bella one of the bags and smiled sweetly. "Then come out her and Rosalie will do your makeup. I'll do your hair that way we'll be sure you're done."

"Stupid meddling pixies," Bella mumbled as she turned to go into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I love you too, Bells." Alice chuckled as Bella shut the door to the bathroom.

Bella quickly peeled off the clothes she wore to the office and grabbed her deodorant from the basket she kept her makeup and perfume in. She sighed as she opened the pink bag that was laying on the ground. She had seen what Alice picked out for her, but she couldn't help but gasp at the little lace panties that Alice purchased. Sliping off the pair she was wearing earlier, she clipped the tag off the new pair and put them on. They were a little scratchy, but Bella was sure that would pass.

Grabbing the bag again she picked the matching push up bra up out of it and put it on. She quickly turned and looked into the mirror that was hanging on her door. _Hm, Alice does know what she's doing. _Bella silently thought and then frowned. She couldn't believe she just thought that. _Oh, well, I won't tell Alice she's right though. _Bella chuckled to herself as she picked up the final piece of clothing from the bag. It was a simple Blue sweater dress with a black belt.

It was simple enough that Bella wouldn't feel to different. When she slipped it on she realized how short it actually was and tugged on the bottom of it to make sure her panties were covered. She looked at herself one last time and smiled as she gathered her old clothing and threw it in the hamper.

"Oh. My. God, Bella that color looks amazing on you." Alice squealed as soon as Bella entered the living room. "I knew that would look perfect on you. I _knew_ it."

"Wow, Bella, you're totally going to get laid tonight." Rosalie smirked as Bella sat across from her. "And, Alice, you're always right. So please--refrain from gloating."

Alice stuck her tongue out playfully at Rosalie and then laughed. "Alright, alright. Bella, we've got ten minutes. So stay still and we'll work out magic."

"Of course you will." Bella mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Eight minutes later, Bella's makeup had been applied and her hair was pulled back halfway into a cute little bump at the top of her head. Alice placed a pretty pearl barete in Bella's thick brown hair and smiled down at her. "Well, Rose, looks like our work here is done."

"I must say, Swan, you look hot. If I was a les--"

"Rosalie, do not finish that sentence." Alice groaned and placed her hands on her hips. "We should leave...you know before Edward gets here."

"Really?" Bella asked, suddenly nervous. "I thought you would've wanted to...you know, stay and...I don't know...grill him or something?"

"Oh, believe me. I want to," Alice winked and grabbed her and Rosalie's jacket. "But, tonight...I'm not going to embarrass you."

"You're no fun Alice." Rosalie groaned and pouted as she took her white jacket from Alice. "'Bye Bells, call us later." She winked and then smiled suggestively. "Unless you have a little sleepover."

Bella turned red and shooed them out the door. "Alright, get out. Bye you guys. I'll call you."

She closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Not even a minute later a buzz on her intercom came up and she frowned, assumming it was just Rosalie saying another smart remark. "What?"

There was a bit of static the first time they said something, so Bella asked them to repeat what they had just said. "I said, are you going to let me up Miss Bella?" Edward's voice came in through the speaker.

"Oh, yeah...I'm...sorry, I thought you were just...Rosalie or something to annoy me." Bella apologized as she buzzed him up. When the knock came to the door she immediately froze and took a deep breath. _Deep breaths,_ Bella. _Deep breaths._

* * *

Ah, left you guys hanging, no? I'm sorry. But, anyways. I do promise an update soon. As long as you review! And, did I mention I was sorry for not updating as soon as I should? Blame it on my computer. I've had it since 6th grade. Did I mention I'm in COLLEGE? Yeah, my computers too old., But I don't have money for a new one. Anyways, done rambling. Sorry for spelling errors/grammar errors, also. Hah-hah. Okay, yeah bye.

* * *


	5. Over and Over Again

_The mountain is high  
The valley is low  
And you're confused on which way to go  
So I've come here to give you a hand  
And lead you into the promised land  
So...  
Come on and take a free ride _

_

* * *

_"Hey, you ready to--" Bella started to ask as Edward quickly slipped inside her apartment at shut the door. As soon as the door was closed he linked his mouth with hers. As the kiss started to deepen, Bella found herself terribly incoherent. If someone were to break into her house right now, she probably wouldn't even notice. Without thinking, Bella's arms lifted to Edward's neck.

Edward pulled away after a few minutes, breathing deeply and smiled sheepishly at her. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

Bella just stood there and touched her lips. "Mmm."

"You look lovely," Edward said, kissing her forehead and smiling. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Uh, yeah....s-sure." Bella nodded her head started to walk out the door.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked. Bella turned to find him still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Bella smiled shyly at him.

"You may want your jacket," Edward chuckled and then flashed her her favorite crooked grin. Bella took that moment to look at him, really look at him. He was dressed in a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a gray sweater. His bronze hair was messy as usual--but it looked as if he might of brushed it, to make it appear somewhat decent. Not that it mattered if his hair was messy, it still attracted women.

"Ah, thanks." Bella laughed nervously as she grabbed her black jacket off a hook on her wall. "So where are we going?"

"Patience, silly Bella." Edward said as he offered her his arm and led her down to his silver Volvo that was parked in a visitors spot. Ever the gentlemen, he opened and closed her door for her. "Buckle up, I drive fast."

* * *

An hour later and almost one speeding ticket later, Bella and Edward pulled up to an old-fashioned restaurant called Main Street Cafe. It was a pretty little building, that was one of the oldest buildings in Port Angeles, it looked as if it could be a house instead of a restaurant. Before Bella could fully take in the beauty of the old building, Edward was already opening her door for her.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly at him before he took her hand in his. Looking down at their linked hands Bella smiled to herself: while his hand was much larger than her's, it looked as if they were made of the same mold.

"Welcome to Main Street Cafe," A tall man, looking to be around the age of thirty seven, smiled at Bella and Edward. "Just you two this evening?"

"Just us," Edward agreed, smiling politely at the man.

"Alright, follow me." The guy replied after grabbing two menu's and walking towards the dining area. Soon enough, the man stopped in front of a black table with a deep red table cloth on the top. Pulling the chair out for Bella he smiled and then said, "Your server should be with you in a moment. If not, one of you can just holler for me." He smiled warmly again before walking back to the front of the restaurant.

"This is nice," Bella said, looking around the place. There were just a few simple paintings hung on the walls--nothing to out there, like some restaurants. "Very homey."

"I thought you'd enjoy it," Edward smiled as he grabbed one of the menus and passed it to Bella. "They have the best lemon rice soup here."

"Do they? I've never even had lemon rice soup, to be honest." Bella said as she opened the menu and smiled. "The name has always just, kind of...turned me off, I guess."

"Ah, I see." Edward replied with a nod as he too opened his menu. "Their pasta's good too, I suppose. Although, I'm not one for pasta."

"Hi, I'm Cheryl and I'll be your waitress today!" An overly perky red head said as she walked up to the table with two glasses of water. As Bella took in the girl, she could see similiarities between Cheryl and Alice. "What can I start you guys off with? Drinks? Salads?"

"Um, I'll have a coke." Bella said, smiling somewhat shyly at the girl. Cheryl beamed in response as she wrote down Bella's drink.

She turned to Edward and smiled. "What about you?"

"I'll just have tea, thank you." Edward replied smiling back at her. Cheryl nodded and practically skipped away from the table. "She's quite the energizer bunny, no? She reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it..."

"Alice," Bella supplied with a smirk. "Don't worry, I was thinking the same exact thing."

"Great minds think alike." Edward said with a nod as he took a drink of the water.

"So they say," Bella replied softly as she closed her menu. "So, what do you think you'll get to eat?"

"Here's your drinks!" Cheryl said, placing a cold coke in front of Bella and smiling as she put a straw next to it. With her other hand she placed Edward's cup of tea in front of him and then pulled out her notepad. "Have you guys decided what you'd like to eat? Our roast beef is amazing. Oh, and so is our chicken! Ohmigod, do not try the shrimp. I probably shouldn't be telling you guys this but, it's seriously the worst thing I've ever tasted. If you want shrimp go to like, um, Red Lobster or something? Much better!"

Edward chuckled. "I'll have a steak. Rare."

"What kind of potato?"

"Baked." Edward said as he handed her the menu.

"And for you?" Cheryl asked as she turned her attention to Bella with a warm smile.

"Um, I'll just have the...er, mushroom ravioli." Bella said, passing the menu to the girl.

"Oh, yummy! That is one of our best dishes! I promise." Cheryl said giggling as she took the menus. "Alrighty, I'll put your orders in and all that jazz. Call me over if you need anything!" She chirped over her shoulder as she walked--no, skipped-- away.

"So, Bella, how's everything at work going for you?" Edward said, pouring some sugar into his tea and then stirring it.

Bella smiled as she opened her straw and put it into the cup of coke. "It's going good. Have you heard anything about the mysterious new client we're supposed to be getting?"

"Nope, not a word." Edward said with a frown. "I'm surprised really, usually Jacob finds out and then blabs about our latest clients for weeks. And, I know he's heard about everything."

"Oh, darn." Bella said with a slight laugh as she leaned back in her chair. "So, what do you have planned next?"

"Good things come to those who wait," Edward said with a wink as he too leaned back in his chair. He smirked when he saw Bella's face turn a shade of pink. _God he loved her blush!_

"Here's your order!" Cheryl giggled from behind the two, balancing two plates of hot food. "I swear, our cook is on fire today! Super fast! Here you guys go! Enjoy your food, if you need a refill or something I'll be over there," She said pointing to a little table to their right.

* * *

After dinner, Edward and Bella made their way back to his car. "So, where are we going next?" Bella asked as Edward intertwined their fingers and leaned her up against the passenger door. Without answering, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. To Bella, it was so soft, it felt as if a butterflies wings rubbed against her lips. It ended all too soon.

"I was thinking, we could go for a walk in the park." He said, opening the door for her and then closing it softly behind her. Edward quickly walked to the other side and opened his door, sliding himself in and putting the keys in ignition. "If you're alright with that, that is."

"Sure, sure." Bella smiled as she buckled up. "But, I'm warning you--I may fall."

"For me?" Edward said with a wink as he turned his CD player on. "Here, go ahead and pick something to listen to." He said as he reached over and grabbed his CD case.

Bella opened the case and started flipping through. She spotted a very familiar band's cover art and smiled. It was one of her favorite CD's. Taking the disc out of the case she put it into the player and fast forwarded to her favorite track. "I didn't know you listened to them." She said as she put the case back where Edward had gotten in it.

Edward stayed focused on the road, but he reached over and placed his hand on Bella's thigh. Causing her to both turn red and smile. "We're here." He said as he pulled his car onto the side of the road by the park.

The park was small--it only had a swing set and a basketball court, but it was very pretty. Edward got out of the car and made his way to Bella's door, opened it and gave her his hand. They began to walk towards the swings when Bella laughed. "I used to love the swings when I was little. I remember when I was in like, the first grade, there was always a line to be on the swings and I barely got to go on it."

Edward chuckled and sat down on one of the swings, pulling her into his lap. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear and smirked when she shivered.

"This could be all kinds of disaster," Bella said as she held onto the swing. "Especially with me involved."

"It could, but, I won't let anything happen." Edward reassured her as he kissed her temple and then kicked them up a bit and began swinging up.

Bella giggled and let out an excited squeal once they started getting higher. After a couple minutes of laughing together, Bella jumped off Edward's lap, surprising him. He too jumped off the swing and landed right beside Bella, causing the both of them to laugh hysterically.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest places to go on a date." Bella giggled as she reached to push a piece of Edward's hair from his face. Edward, who was breathing very hard smiled at her and grabbed her hand, stopping it's motion. Bringing his hand up to her face, he touched her soft skin and gave her a relaxed smile.

"You have really soft skin," He said, letting his breath go into her face.

"Thanks...I think." Bella giggled as she leaned in and kissed his nose. Kissing his nose, apparently, wasn't good enough for Edward. He pulled her face back towards his and kissed her softly on the lips before sliding his tongue on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth to him, and their tongues fought for dominance.

Bella couldn't help herself, she found herself sighing into the kiss and running her hands through his hair. Edward reached over to Bella and pulled her to him before slowly getting up and leaning on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He smiled to himself as Bella moaned into his mouth and ran his hands down her side, before reaching up and cupping her perky breasts. He could feel her nipples harden underneath the fabric of her dress and smiled at the effect he had on her.

Letting his hands wander further, he lowered them to her legs, causing her to gasp.

A person clearing their throat interrupted them, causing a glassy eyed Bella and an overly excited Edward to look up from their laying positions on the ground. "I suggest you leave this park before I call the cops." A man about the age of forty snapped at the two and pulled out his cell phone, to prove he wasn't joking.

"Sorry," Bella said, standing up quickly and turning bright red. She started to lose her balance as she quickly walked away, but, Edward grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry I let that go so far, in public." Edward whispered into her ear. "How about we go to your place now? If you want to, that is."

Bella nodded her head as he led her to his car.


	6. AN important

**sorry about the fake update**, i've been so busy--i haven't forgotten about the story!

not at all.

i've had so much going on, i had to take a break from writing- - especially since i didn't like how i wrote the last chapter. i was doing a workshop for a musical and then i have my social life, everything's just been swamping me!

i'm working on the next chapter NOW, hopefully it wont disapoint you. i'll try to have it up soon and update more often.


End file.
